Melvil Oldham
Description Melvil Oldham is an elderly monk-turned-death-knight who frequents the Lion's Pride Inn in Goldshire. In his sixty years of lascivious escapades, Melvil has fathered numerous children with different women. As of yet the Basement are only aware of the existences of Melvilla Oldham (human), Yahannael Silvershade (half-human half-night elf), Jorvan Waters (human), Brenwin Goldpike (half-human half-dwarf), Blynne Mudbuttons (half-human half-goblin) and Wrylla Reeves (human), along with half-blood-elven twins Maleth and Synistria Sunseeker, who are currently unaware of their origins. Melvil's first major appearance was as a close friend of Gideon "Spoons" Spoonser. He took on the role of a guide for the young rogue and acted as a small pilar of support-- though things between them quickly soured after Melvil tricked Spoons into accompanying him to a small, remote cave in the Borean Tundra simply to die. Spoons was left abandoned and nearly perished, but thankfully made it home with help from one of Melvil's daughters, Wrylla. These days Spoons considers Melvil an enemy, though this is not a sentiment Melvil shares. According to the esteemed draenei Vindicator Baetuun, he and Melvil are long-time friends and are often seen in Goldshire together. Melvil considers Baetuun family, but that doesn't stop him flirting with him every now and then. Among Melvil's greatest enemies is a fellow death knight by the name of Saltyne. The undead night elf loathes Melvil for a number of reasons-- but mostly the fact that after nearly a year Melvil has still not paid her back for acting as a taxi service before he could afford a flying mount. Melvil has no intention of paying, but still takes steps to avoid running into Saltyne just in case. Appearance Melvil is an elderly man with wrinkled skin, a grey moustache and balding grey hair. He has remained unsettlingly muscular for his age. He is commonly found nude or sporting the most hideous transmog possible as he dances the night away in The Lion's Pride Inn, often including a pair of wooden horns and shoulderpads made of white leaves. Occasionally he will wear his traditional death knight garb, but usually without any boots or socks as he "enjoys the feel of the grass between his toes." Personality Melvil is a lecherous, selfish and sadistic man only concerned with his own pleasure and more than happy to risk the safety and comfort others to meet that end. He has an obsession with Pandaren women and is known to be fond of Worgen, leading many to (rightfully) believe Melvil to be a furry of the worst possible kind. Melvil can be kind enough to those he wishes to seduce, but ignores personal boundaries and is not above stalking people to creep them out. It has also transpired that Melvil is not above using threats of violence in blackmail, shown when he told Spoons he would leave him be provided Spoons never come near any of his children again, stating that if Spoons were to breach this deal he would "make sure" there would be no more of his children for Spoons to talk with. As of yet he has not acted on this threat and it is unknown whether he will actually go through with it, as Melvil has made idle threats and empty promises in the past. Relationships Gideon "Spoons" Spoonser: Melvil and Spoons were once close friends, though this was later revealed to be a ploy on Melvil's part to encourage Spoons to sleep with him. The friendship ended shortly after Melvil's resurrection after his death (which took place in an icy cave in Northrend Melvil dragged Spoons along to, leaving him stranded and freezing in an unknown continent), when Spoons (who had since made some friends and had become a little more worldly) began to realise that Melvil's behaviour was a lot more creepy than he remembered. Spoons noticed Melvils advances now and was terrified by them, leaving him repulsed and scared by Melvil, something which only worsened as Melvil continued to harass the rogue. Their relationship went from bad to worse and now the two openly hate one another, with Melvil doing everything in his power to make Spoons uncomfortable whenever they interact. Vindicator Baetuun: Melvil and the draenei paladin Baetuun are unlikely friends considering the strife Melvil has brought to Spoons, with whom Baetuun also shares a friendship. Melvil and Baetuun meet up frequently in Goldshire and seem to be on perpetually amicable terms. They are old friends, though the exact nature of the origins of this friendship remains largely unknown, with the only hint being a long-winded story from Baetuun that appeared to revolve around a missing shoe. Melvil considers Baetuun to be his best friend and will openly flirt with the draenei, though most of the time this seems to go over Baetuun's head. Baetuun has made several attempts to "cleanse" Melvil of his sins (presumably after hearing about his crimes from Spoons) but so far his attempts have been unsuccessful. Saltyne: Saltyne and Melvil are enemies following a conflict that started when Melvil would not pay Saltyne for her taxi service at a time when he could not afford a flying mount of his own. The agreed price of 100 gold was too steep for him then as it is now, largely due to Spoons losing Melvil's pension when he was robbed by a pack of gnolls. Melvil currently has 8 gold to his name but refuses to pass it on to Saltyne in the form of a partial payment. For this reason, the two despise one another and Melvil does whatever he can to avoid running into the more violent death knight. Ivan Squongolio: Ivan Squongolio-- better known simply as "Squongolio"-- is a Worgen death knight with whom Melvil is currently in a relationship. Squongolio cares deeply for Melvil, though the sentiment is not really shared as Melvil views their relationship as nothing more than a quick fling for fun. The two met at The Lion's Pride Inn and made love in the flower patch outside, much to the dismay of everyone close enough to witness them. Squongolio and Melvil have set up a makeshift nest in the very same cave in Northrend that Melvil died in previously. Squongolio is unaware of this. Category:Characters